Llort Tries to Kill Lilo
Back at the castle, Gnorga was sitting on her throne. She waved her hand while scowling at a slender male troll, and she said, "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." "Yes, Your Majesty." said the slender troll, glaring at Gnorga before bowing before her and smiling sarcastically. He has olive green skin, green warts on his nose, a black beard and eyebrows, and a long, dragon-like tail, wearing a blue tunic decorated with gold armor and bracelets, red pants, brown shoes, and a Viking helmet. His name is Llort, King of the Trolls and the huntsman. "And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" Llort gasped in utter horror. "But, Your Majesty, the little Hawaiian princess..." Gnorga stood up. "Silence!" she shouted, pointing at him, "You know the penalty if you fail!" "Yes, Your Majesty," Llort nodded. Gnorga held up an ornate box with a knife through a heart as its clasp. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail," she went on. "bring back her heart in this!" Later that day, Gnorga let Lilo change out of her rags and into her day clothes - white panties, a red muumuu with white patterned leaves, dark blue sandals, and a pink flower in her hair. She sat down in a secluded glade, humming the tune to "A Spark Inside Us," and sometimes singing along as she picked wildflowers, while dreaming of her true love, Prince Stitch. The wind blew lightly, making hair and dress blow and making her look like a vision. After Lilo stood still, she then moved before she heard the cry of a baby bluebird. Lilo put her flowers down and went to the tearful bluebird. "Aloha." She carefully picked up Lilo. "What's the matter? Where's your Mama and Papa? Why, I believe you're lost." The baby bluebird started crying again. "Oh, please don't cry. Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Lilo asked. The baby bluebird stopped crying and began to laugh. Lilo giggled, too. "There, that's better." she smiled, "Your mama and papa can't be far." The baby bluebird started singing a little song before Llort walked slowly to the Hawaiian human girl. The baby bluebird saw her parents perched on the next tree branch, waiting for their child. "There they are!" said Lilo happily, "Can you fly?" Lilo let the baby bluebird fly out of her hands and onto the branch where her parents were waiting for her. "Aloha," Lilo called. "Aloha!" Suddenly, a shadow fell over the little girl. She turned around fast and screamed bloody murder as she saw Llort holding a knife in his right hand. But nothing happened. He fell to his knees and grabbed the girl's dress. "I can't!" he cried, "I can't do it! Forgive me! I beg you, forgive me!" Calmly, Lilo said, "I don't understand." "She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" He says wildly, letting go of Lilo's dress. "But--but who?" Lilo stammered. "Gnorga!" answered Llort. Now Lilo was alarmed. "Gnorga?" "Now! Quick child! Run!" Llort warned her, "Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go! Go! GO! Run! Run! Hide!" During Llort's shouts of warning, Lilo began running through the woods. An owl screeched and dove at her head. Worried that the owl will explode, Lilo screamed. She ran and stopped suddenly when she saw eyes staring at her from the darkness. The eyes belonged to twenty bats. The bats screeched as they swooped down at Lilo, making her scream again. Lilo turned to run from the bats, but her hair got caught in the branches of some trees. She screamed as she ran into the branches of another tree. Screaming once more, Lilo falls into a hole. She caught the root of a tree and holds on for dear life, but the root was wet and slippery. She slid into a pool of water. In the pool were moss-covered logs. Her fall created waves, which moved the logs up and down, up and down. When Lilo saw that the logs had turned into crocodiles, she screamed and ran out of the pool. A heavy wind blew, moving branches. Lilo turned in circles, staring in horror. With one final scream, Lilo collapsed, cold, wet, tired, and afraid, and started to sob. Lilo lay sobbing on the grounds as the lights slowly turned up. Reuben slowly started to appear, along with Angel, Sparky, and Poxy. The experiments started to surround her, frightening her. But she hid it. Reuben almost went to her face, startling her. "Ooh!" Reuben ran away, acting very scared. "Please don't run away." Lilo pleaded. "I won't hurt you!" The other experiments peeked out of their many hiding places. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been though, and all because I was afraid." said the frightened little girl, "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made. What do you do when things go wrong?" "I get it! You sing a song, right?" cried Reuben. Lilo smiled. "Oh! You sing a song!" As Gigi sang, Lilo followed suite, this time by vocalizing. Again, Gigi sang, and Lilo vocalized twice. Once more, Gigi sang, and Lilo vocalized for the final time. After Lilo vocalized, Gigi sang again, this time off-key. Lilo giggled and started singing. Lilo: With a smile and a song Life is just a bright, sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young Frenchfry sang happily, and Lilo continued singing. Lilo: With a smile and a song All the world Seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung The experiments are surrounding the little Hawaiian girl. Lilo: There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember you're the one Who can fill the world With sunshine Mr. Stenchy slowly crept towards Lilo, who petted him before the pink puppy-like alien scampered and hid in the bushes. Lilo: When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune And it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song As the song ended, Richter, Spooky, and Backhoe twittered as Lilo sighed with relief. "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure everything's going be all right." The experiements nodded. "But I do need a place to stay at night." Dark End nodded as Lilo giggled. "Oh, I can't sleep in the ground like you." Dark End shook his head before Lilo looked up at Deforestator in the tree. "Or in a tree the way you do." Before Lilo looked at Amnesio in his nest, Deforestator shook his head. "And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me." Amnesio only shook his. "Maybe you know there's a place where I can stay," Lilo said sadly, before smiling. "In the woods somewhere?" "Yes, and I know that place." said Reuben. Lilo stood up excitedly and clasped her hands together. "You do?" she asked hopefully, "Will you take me there?" "Sure we can take you," said Reuben. "Come on! Let's go!" And so, off went Lilo Pelekai and her alien friends! Amnesio, Hunkahunka, and Sparky garbbed ahold of Lilo's dress and start dragging her through the woods. Richter and the other experiments started pushing her along as well. They went through the woods, over a river, and along a path until they reached some small trees. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake